


Forget Me Not

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Ooh, my first angst in a while. Enjoy, and make sure to let me know if I can make you very angrily whisper "no" at the screen





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, my first angst in a while. Enjoy, and make sure to let me know if I can make you very angrily whisper "no" at the screen

They had both done everything right. Everything had gone terribly wrong.

Their worlds collided in May.

Logan was a bookish young man, destined for Harvard but kept back by money, staying in his home town for the summer to regroup before setting out into the world.

Patton was a compassionate young man, his one year attempt at college being a failure, recently diagnosed with depression but trying to keep the world a happy place. He moved, trying for a new start, but really just wanting any start at all.

Patton showed up, a new face in the small town, and standing out to Logan almost immediately.

Logan was working two summer jobs and thinking about picking up a third. Part-time at the local library, a job he had held for the past two years, and receptionist at his uncle's psychiatry office, where Patton came in once every two weeks for an appointment.

Patton liked to talk, liked to compliment, and apparently liked to chat up receptionists and comment when he saw that same receptionist later in the week when he stopped at the library.

The two managed to hit it off, with some bizarre mix of talking and appearing in each other's lives so often that it seemed fated.

That summer, full of meet-ups and texts, of wanting company at an outing or just plain company turned into a fall of maybes and hopes.

Logan stayed in town. He said he wanted more time to plan his next steps. Patton was all too happy to help him.

That fall of maybes turned into a winter of yes's, and they started dating. It was a beauty straight out of a fairy tale.

Logan took up a full-time position at the library, Patton joining him every day for lunch from his coffee shopposition down the street. They were each other's everything.

Time passed, they moved in together. They got a tiny kitten Logan had rescued from the streets and brought dripping wet back home with him. Patton took to cuddling her immediately, overjoyed to keep her even if it meant extra allergy pills.

They became domestic, making breakfast and cuddling and living so wonderfully only to come home to an even more wonderful life and boyfriend.

Boyfriend became fiancé, and when they were married, the entire town showed up to congratulate the couple that had been predicted from the moment they started talking. They were just _perfect_.

But perfect never lasts.

Four months later, Logan's father died. Logan crashed, as unavailable as a broken computer.

Patton was unable to help him. Logan was his own rock, and when it was suddenly plucked out of his grasp, his own grip began to slip.

Even after Logan's grief faded from the forefront of his life, Patton couldn't seem to completely recover. His appointments with Dr. Picani went from every few months to every week.

He had a support system, he had a therapist, he had medication. On paper, it was all there for him, there was no reason it shouldn't have worked. Except that humans don't operate as they should.

It was a hot, muggy July day when Patton went for a walk and wasn't back when Logan stepped into the house three hours later.

He got a call forty-five minutes later from the hospital.

Patton had jumped off a bridge. There were seven eyewitnesses. He wasn't dead, but only barely.

Logan prayed that night more frantically than he ever had in his whole life.

He was there when Patton woke up. There was a genuine look of terror in his eyes. Logan grabbed his hand. Whispered his name. But Patton's expression didn't change.

"Who are you?"

Logan's heart broke. He sat there, gently explaining who he was, who Patton was, that they were married, how they loved each other very much.

Patton never lost the scared look on his face, even as the doctors surrounded him with soothing reassurances that he would be fine, it was temporary amnesia.

Logan left that night while Patton was asleep. Took a shower, bought Patton his favorite donut from the coffee shop, bought himself a coffee, and was back before Patton even woke up.

He still wasn't remembered. But maybe it would be worth it, just to see Patton's face when he ate the donut. He always had the goofiest grin when he ate it, would melt a little with the first bite.

He took one bite and set it back down. Muttered that he wasn't hungry, turned on his side, and went back to sleep.

Logan started bringing him other things. Things to remember. He never did.

Emile came in to talk to Patton. When he left, he looked no less than worried. He talked to the hospital staff, and sat down with Logan several days later to discuss having Patton stay in the hospital for his mental state for a bit longer than his physical injuries would require.

Logan agreed. He trusted his uncle, he wanted nothing else than for Patton to get better.

In honesty, he wanted his husband back. His loving husband who knew him better than he knew himself, not this man who wouldn't talk to him, seemed scared of him and kept forgetting who he was, even as Logan explained it over and over again.

Weeks passed. Logan was able to spend less and less time in the hospital. There were still bills to be paid, medical bills that were piling up even as Emile and his family tried to help him. He went back to work, and spent even his time there worried about Patton. He spent every single waking moment worried about Patton.

Eventually, the doctors came to an agreement. His brain was resetting each night as he slept. He would forget things he had been told, conversations he had had, or what he had eaten. There was next to no hope for recovery.

Still, Logan would sit at his side for hours, weaving stories and memories, whatever Patton wanted to hear. He was still quiet, but seemed glad to listen to Logan's voice.

He would do this every evening, and after a year, he started bringing a flower with him every time.

The vase next to Patton's bed was always full, with one new bloom being brought in to replace the one starting to wilt. They smelled lovely, even as anyone who knew their true meaning found themselves not wanting to remember either.

It was a gorgeous bouquet of forget-me-nots.


End file.
